Midway City
| continuity = DC Universe DC Extended Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Michigan | city = | locale = | residents = Katar Hol; Shayera Thal | poi = Bug Man's Ant-Hill Doom Patrol headquarters Midway City Museum | 1st = ''The Brave and the Bold'' #34 }} Midway City is a fictional location featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Hawkman line of comic titles and first appeared in ''The Brave and the Bold'' #34 in March, 1961. Midway City also played a major role in the DC Extended Universe series of films and appeared in the 2016 movie version of Suicide Squad. Description DC Extended Universe Midway City was established as a settlement in 1834 and expanded to become a large town. It gained a Sheriff's department that would become the Midway City Police Department in 1863. DC Television Universe Central City police officer and detective Patty Spivot left Central City in order to further her career in Midway City. It was while taking a train to Midway City that she tricked Barry Allen into revealing himself as the Flash. Flash: The Reverse-Flash Returns Points of interest ; Ant-Hill: The Ant-Hill was the name attributed to a steel reinforced compound located in a desert valley some distance outside of Midway City. It was run by criminal inventor known as the Bug Man. The compound included a laboratory facility where the Bug Man would construct giant robots based on the appearance and abilities of various insects. The compound also included a dungeon area as well as several traps, such as trap doors. ; Doom Patrol headquarters : The headquarters of the misfit hero team the Doom Patrol was originally a mansion residence owned by scientist Niles Caulder. It was located in Midway City in the U.S. state of Michigan. Many rooms of the building were converted to suit the needs of the team, including a cellar laboratory where Caulder perfected his various inventions. ; Midway City Museum: The Midway City Museum is a large natural history museum located in Midway City, Michigan. It is particularly noted for its extensive collection of Egyptian artifacts and Medieval weaponry. One of the museum's earlier curators was Ed Emmet, the brother of Midway City police commissioner George Emmett. When Ed retired, George used his influence to allow Thanagarian police officers Katar and Shayera Hol the opportunity to take his place. Assuming the Anglican names Carter and Shiera Hall, they became the museum's new curators. Residents * Dan Salem * Mark Mandrill Organizations * Doom Patrol Appearances * Brave and the Bold 34 * Brave and the Bold 35 * DC Comics Presents 52 * Doom Patrol 86 * Doom Patrol 87 * Doom Patrol 88 * Doom Patrol 99 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 * Hawkman 1 * Hawkman 2 * Hawkman 3 * My Greatest Adventure 80 * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up 17 External Links * * Midway City at the DCEU Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Locations